<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chase the miracle by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340761">chase the miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), Saint Ralph(movie 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组，兽人au 灵感来自电影 s t Ralph。愚蠢的我最后折腾出了一点电。文可能会慢热。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“有一天世界上忽然出现了兽人，没人知道他们具体的由来。他们最一开始如同野兽，没有智慧，残暴又冷血，但身体能力却极其强大一段时间内成了人类的最大敌人。但不知从何时起他们开始了进化，他们学会了语言，学会了创作，就连外形也和人类越来越接近，人类和兽人渐渐相互接受。但在逐渐变为人的过程中兽人也渐渐失去了与生俱来的能力。飞鹰不再是天空的主宰，猎豹也不再能追逐疾风，凶狼也失去了獠牙。部分的兽人觉得这是好的改变，而一些激进派兽人觉得这是成为人必要付出的代价，是诅咒般的存在……”<br/>法拉百无聊赖的听着莫里森老师的历史课，这些知识她的母亲早就给她讲过了，感到无聊的她盯着窗外的天空偷偷走神。<br/>这是一所兽人学校。在人与兽人刚刚融合的时候大部分的兽人因为身体能力很强的原因加入了军队，但随着年龄的增长老兵也不得不退伍，政府为了安置这些老兵就让一部分的人成为了老师在这里教书。这里的孩子也都是兽人，他们一部分是家长送进来的，一部分是战死沙场的老兵的遗孤，还有一部分的父母是现役士兵。这里有点像一个大型的收容所。<br/>法拉平时都不会走神，但只有今天例外，因为今天是她母亲回来的日子，她已经很久很久没见到母亲了，从她记事起见到母亲的次数就屈指可数，但每次和母亲在一起都会非常非常的开心。她深深敬佩和喜爱着自己的母亲，期待可以和她多呆一会，所以她现在急切的想要回家，想要看到母亲披盖着晚霞对她招手，喊她一声“法拉”。<br/>“今天的课声就到这里，别忘了做作业”下课铃声响起，莫里森教授准时结束了课堂。“对了法芮尔，你跟我来一趟办公室”<br/>法拉正准备往外冲的时候莫里森叫住了她，她疑惑的跟在莫里森的后面跟着他去了办公室。<br/>“我上课走神被发现了吗？”法芮尔一路心中忐忑，莫里森老师非常严格，他教学生就像是训练士兵，不允许有任何的走神行为。<br/>“早知道我上课就不走神了，这样还能早点回家等母亲回来”法拉自责的低下了头。<br/>办公室中，莫里森老师神色有些凝重的看着法拉，看的她浑身不自在。<br/>“老师，怎么了吗？”法拉心中忐忑<br/>“法芮尔，有一个不幸的消息要告诉你。”莫里森的表情有一瞬间的犹豫。<br/>“安娜指挥官….你的母亲她在执行任务途中被敌方狙击手命中，现在失去了联系”他很不忍心对法拉说出这个消息。<br/>法拉的脑子出现了一瞬间的空白，和母亲在一起的快乐时光如走马灯一般在回忆里闪过。血色的夕阳从窗子透进室内在地板和两人身上撒上了一层橘红，隐藏了法拉苍白的脸。<br/>“谢谢莫里森老师”法拉的声音有一瞬间的颤抖。<br/>“如果没有别的事情的话我先回去了”她垂下了眼，所有情绪都隐藏在了阴影里无法被人看见。<br/>“法芮尔你没事吗？”莫里森很担心表现的如此平静的法拉，他害怕法拉会因为母亲的消息干出傻事。<br/>“莫里森老师，我没事的”法拉扯出了一个牵强的笑容“我早就知道会有这么一天了，所以我没事的”把“没有事”重复了两遍，法拉像是在对自己强调。<br/>她行了礼走出了教室。<br/>“安娜的孩子真的是和她一模一样”莫里森担忧的看着法拉的背影叹息，他拿起电话联系了她的好朋友莉娜。也许这样很多管闲事，但法拉现在需要有人陪在她身边。<br/>走在回家的路上，法拉的心情非常沉重。她知道迟早会有这么一天母亲再也不可能回到她的身边，但她从没想过事情竟然发生的这么突然，也从没想过自己竟然接受不了这个事实。<br/>拿钥匙打开了房门，屋内空无一人，空荡荡的房间里寂静无声，就像她空荡荡的内心。她已经一个人住了很久了，但因为知道母亲在世界的某处奋斗着所以即使一个人家也并不空旷，即使谁都不在法拉的生活也一定要有条理好让母亲回来的时候有回家的感觉，但现在谁都不会回来了。<br/>法拉最后看了一眼门外血色的残阳，回家的那条路和家中一样空旷。垂下眼掩盖满心的失落，法拉锁上了大门。<br/>并没有给自己准备晚饭，法拉在客厅的沙发上缩成了一团，她用翅膀捂住自己的脑袋。这是兽人本能里自我保护的姿势。法拉的手中紧紧握着一张照片，她在翅膀下盯着照片发呆。<br/>照片上是年幼的她和母亲，两人笑的及其璀璨张开双翼做着飞翔的姿势。法拉现在还记得那时候她和母亲的对话。<br/>“妈妈！天好蓝啊！我想飞上去看！”<br/>“那就去看吧，法拉长大以后肯定能飞起来的！”<br/>“妈妈不能带我飞吗？”<br/>“妈妈飞不起来，所以法拉以后带着妈妈飞怎么样？”<br/>“我一定会带妈妈一起飞的！一言为定！”<br/>后来法拉才知道，为了向人类进化，他们的身体结构早已经不能支撑飞行，不但失去飞行能力，中空的脆弱骨架还给鸟系的兽人带来了骨折等极大的麻烦，曾经的天空霸主已经被蓝天抛弃了。“我们所承受的一切代价真的是放弃兽性而带来的诅咒吗”法拉扯了扯翅膀将自己缩的更紧。<br/>“妈妈从不说谎，但为什么骗我说能飞起来的？”她捏紧了手中的照片。<br/>夜幕降临，漆黑的屋子中没有开灯，甚至并没有像往常一样在壁炉里燃起火焰，法拉仍蜷缩着。正当她昏昏欲睡的时候门铃声忽然响起。<br/>“来了！”法拉猛的从沙发上弹起，不顾四肢发麻，她拖着暂时收不起来的翅膀在漆黑的屋子里磕磕绊绊的冲到了门前一把拉开了门。笑容褪去极其失望的表情掩饰不住的出现在了脸上。<br/>“呃……….真的非常抱歉”房门口莉娜笑的有些尴尬，大耳朵也垂了下来。<br/>“莉娜！对不起我太失礼了！”法拉急忙道歉。<br/>“不，你母亲的事我很抱歉……莫里森老师让我来陪陪你，你还没吃饭吧，我本来想早点来的可是想到你应该没心情做饭所以就去买了你最喜欢的拉面结果就来晚了”莉娜的表情里仍带着歉意。<br/>“让你们担心了，我还好……”法拉心虚的看了一眼漆黑的屋子。<br/>“咱们进去边吃边说吧，你不用一个人承担，至少今天还有我陪着你。”莉娜给了法拉一个安慰的拥抱。<br/>“真的谢谢你来看我”喝着温暖的面汤，法拉觉得心中也很温暖，至少现在她不用一个人应对漆黑冰冷的家。<br/>莉娜是一只豹猫，虽然奔跑速度不如猎豹莫里森老师但也是学校里常年的短跑冠军。法拉最喜欢的拉面店离莉娜的家有一个小时的路程，莉娜绝对是接到消息之后就全速奔跑过去又马上赶回来的。为朋友做到这种地步说不感动肯定是假的。<br/>“法拉，我知道现在这么说可能不合适，但是我听莫里森老师说奇迹可以带回你的母亲。”在两人吃拉面时莉娜忽然开口，她的表情少见的认真。<br/>“奇迹？莫里森老师为什么这么说？”法拉疑惑，她放下了面条。<br/>“莫里森老师原话大概说安娜指挥官失踪了，现在只有奇迹能把她带回来”莉娜歪头“是我无意间听到他在电话里和莱耶斯老师小声的对话的”<br/>“那只要我找到了奇迹妈妈就能回来了？”法拉脸上的沉重开始消散。<br/>“应该是这样的，因为莫里森老师从来都不会说谎”莉娜肯定的点头。<br/>十四岁的法拉和莉娜还不能很好地理解“奇迹”究竟是什么意思，他们只是单纯的认为既然奇迹既然能带回妈妈那去找就好了。<br/>“可是究竟怎么才能找到奇迹呢？”法拉托腮。<br/>“也许大人们会知道，他们一向知道的特别多！”莉娜恢复了平时元气满满的样子。<br/>“那这样的话我们明天去问问老师们？”法拉问道<br/>“可是大人们真的会回答我们吗？”想出主意的莉娜倒是忽然开始担心，她因为总问些奇怪的问题被各个老师罚的都怕了。“如果奇迹真的容易找得到的话为什么大人们也这么头疼呢？要是很危险的话他们绝对是不会告诉我们的，而且我们问了之后说不定还会把我们禁足”<br/>“这倒也是，不如我们自己查一下？或者明天去问问班里的同学看看？”法拉也陷入了沉思，被大人禁足绝对是她能想到的最坏的结果了，而且可能性还相当的高。<br/>“那我们不如现在就分工吧！你去上网查，我去图书馆，这样分工更有效率！”莉娜起身说干就干。<br/>“可是我家没有电脑，图书馆现在也关门了”法拉虽然也很激动但她还是保持了理智。“今天先好好休息，明天就开始调查吧”她按住了冲动的莉娜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chase the miracle2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>少女们还相信着童话</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天上课，莫里森特意关注了一下法拉的状态，她看上去正常了很多，和同学的交流也没有异常。“看来把莉娜叫过去陪她是对的”莫里森在心中想，他欣慰的收拾好教科书离开了教室。<br/>“源氏源氏！我想问你们个事情！”确认莫里森走远了，莉娜跑到源氏的书桌旁敲醒了他。<br/>“你知道怎么创造奇迹吗？”<br/>源氏是东方岛田家的次子，据说是神龙的后裔。一般的兽人结合之后生下来的孩子会继承基因比较强势的那方，但可能是因为家族中有神龙的血脉所以岛田家的兽人并不遵循这个规律，孩子可能会是家族血脉中的任意一个物种，比如岛田兄弟，明明是双子半藏是白狼，源氏却是白兔。<br/>想到奇迹自然而然的就会想到神迹，岛田家正好符合这一点。<br/>“奇迹？什么奇迹？”刚睡醒的源氏揉了揉眼睛，兔子耳朵还耷拉在脑袋上。<br/>“就说说你们岛田家是怎么召唤神龙的”莉娜的大耳朵直直的竖着，法拉也凑了过来。<br/>“嗯……大概就是感受风的气息吧，闭上眼追寻风的轨迹然后就可以召唤了”源氏皱着眉头仔细的想着措辞。<br/>“就是有感觉就召唤了，我也说不太出来”源氏困惑的搔了搔脑袋。<br/>“没事，这点信息就够了，谢谢你！”莉娜忽然掏出了一个本子刷刷的记录着源氏刚才说的话。<br/>“哦，不客气，不过你们问这个干嘛？没有神龙血脉的人也召唤不出来神龙的”源氏还是一头雾水。<br/>“我们要找到奇迹”莉娜神神秘秘的解释。<br/>“嗯？”源氏仍不明白，虽然很好奇莉娜要做什么，但是高年级的弓道比赛就要开始了。他决定先去看哥哥的比赛，回来再问莉娜想要做什么。<br/>“奇迹就是极其稀有，发生的概率极小的事情”二人在图书馆中查找奇迹的定义。<br/>“你觉得这个真的行吗？”看着本子上的召唤神龙，法拉不确定的问道<br/>“只有岛田家的血脉能召唤神龙，如果你做到了的话那肯定就是奇迹了”莉娜肯定的点头。<br/>“你这么一说也是，反正我们现在也没有办法，不然就试一试吧”法拉坚定的点头。<br/>结束了最后一堂课，法拉和莉娜跑到了悬崖边感受狂风。<br/>“究竟是什么感觉啊”法拉闭着眼睛皱眉，双翼在狂风的压力下不由自主的展开，这似乎是鸟类的某种飞行本能。<br/>“你有什么感觉吗？”风太大了，莉娜只能靠喊。<br/>“我站不稳！”法拉喊了回来。<br/>“那你把翅膀收起来？”<br/>“我控制不住！”<br/>两人吹了整整两个小时风被吹到浑身生疼面部僵硬才回了家。<br/>“你有什么感觉吗？”二人都洗了个澡，莉娜正在擦她湿掉的耳朵。<br/>“我肚子疼”法拉面色苍白。<br/>灌了一下午的风法拉不出意外的岔气了。<br/>“对不起！”莉娜眼泪汪汪的看着裹在被子里捂着肚子的法拉，耳朵贴在了脑袋上。<br/>“不怪你，是我自己要试的，不过看来没有岛田家血脉的人真的没法召唤神龙。”面色惨白的法拉安慰快要哭出来的莉娜。<br/>“我不想你这么痛苦，咱们要不要别再这么干了”莉娜仍是满心愧疚。<br/>“可是我想要再次见到我的母亲”法拉的眼神坚定，她看着莉娜，瞳孔中映射出的是壁炉中闪烁的火光，仿若黑暗中的希望。<br/>“我想要创造奇迹，把我的母亲带回来”法拉的坚定似乎感染了莉娜，她握住了法拉的手。<br/>“我一定会帮你的”莉娜承诺。<br/>第二天的课间，法拉和莉娜问了更多的人。<br/>“奇迹就是音乐！音乐可以创造奇迹，历史上更是有很多的音乐家在根本不可能的情况下创造出了惊世的作品！所以音乐就是奇迹！”小青蛙卢西奥顺手将自己的耳机戴在了法拉头上。<br/>“怎么样，是不是觉得非常的棒！”他顺手抽出了几张演唱会的门票。“要是感兴趣的话可以去看看这个，我强烈推荐！说不定你们能在这里找到奇迹！”卢西奥看起来相当的开心，莉娜飞快的在本子上写写画画。<br/>“谢谢你了！以后要是你出了专辑我们一定会买的！”莉娜抓着卢西奥的手上下摇晃。<br/>然后当晚听了整整一晚电音和死亡金属的两个人脚步虚浮，精神萎靡。<br/>“你感受到奇迹了吗？”回家的路上，莉娜和法拉互相搀扶着。<br/>“我感觉自己内脏疼”法拉捂着胸口，她现在还没从强烈的共振里回过神来。<br/>“看来音乐也不是我们要找的奇迹”莉娜在本子上划掉了“音乐”这个词。<br/>“奇迹就是追上午时的风滚草”柯基麦克雷压了压自己的牛仔帽。“或者追上莫里森老师”他继续补充。<br/>“我们追上莫里森老师是不可能的吧，他可是猎豹！”莉娜惊呼出声。<br/>“所以才叫奇迹嘛”麦克雷点了点头，觉得自己说的很有道理。莉娜继续在本子上狂写，法拉已经开始写给莫里森老师下的战书。<br/>“追风滚草什么的不是很容易吗？”去往办公室的路上莉娜小声说问法拉“这个不能算是奇迹吧”<br/>“可能因为他是柯基，腿短跑得慢吧”法拉思考了一下回答。<br/>接到挑战书的莫里森一头雾水的和法拉莉娜一起站在400米的赛道上，他虽然不明白为什么法拉会想和他比赛跑，或许是想转移注意力什么的，但是充满活力总是好的，所以他接下了挑战。<br/>“预备——跑！”<br/>莉娜一声令下，莫里森就像离弦的箭一样以看不清的速度冲了出去，法拉在后面拼命的跑也只能看着莫里森老师飞速远去的背影。<br/>在奔跑的过程中法拉的翅膀又不由自主的张开，被风一托她脚下不稳直接飞了出去还在跑道上连翻了好几个跟头，膝盖和手肘全都擦的一片血红。<br/>“法拉！”<br/>“法芮尔！”<br/>两个焦急的声音响起，莉娜和莫里森同时狂奔了过来。<br/>法拉疼的没法动弹，她只能趴在地上苦笑。<br/>“看来追逐奇迹什么的果然是个辛苦的过程”被两双手小心的拉起，法拉在心里感叹。<br/>被扶到医务室，禅雅塔老师并不在，当值的是他的助手安吉拉。没有人知道安吉拉的种族。她有一双带着金色光芒的洁白双翼仿佛是一个天使，大家都猜测他的种族是不是鸽子，安吉拉每次都笑而不语。<br/>“怎么伤成这样？”安吉拉拿着急救箱一脸担心的让莫里森和莉娜把法拉安置在病床上。<br/>“是我的过错，我不应该和法拉赛跑”莫里森的尾巴垂了下来，他一脸自责。<br/>“老师这不是你的错，是我非要和你赛跑的！”法拉赶忙解释却不小心牵动了伤口疼的直吸气。<br/>“你是怎么想的和猎豹赛跑？看看摔成什么样？主羽都断了几根，这要是翅膀断了的话你哭都来不及”安吉拉一脸担心的说着斥责的话，她怜惜的抚摸法拉断掉的漂亮羽毛。<br/>“对不起，我以后不会这么做了”法拉羞愧的垂下了头。<br/>她非常尊敬安吉拉。安吉拉是高年级生本来与法拉应该毫无交集，但一次学校舞会上法拉在跳舞的时候因为不由自主的展开翅膀从二楼摔了下去正好砸到了楼下的安吉拉这份愧疚的的缘分也就此展开。当时因为两人的姿势问题他们的翅膀交错在了一起，在医务室剪断了好几根羽毛才分开。安吉拉翅膀漂亮而完美的弧度被就此破坏，因为伤到了最主要的几根羽毛现在安吉拉的翅膀仍没能长回原来的样子，这让法拉一直愧疚不安。<br/>“所以你为什么要和莫里森老师赛跑，你应该知道鹰不可能跑得过猎豹，如果是莉娜想和莫里森老师比的话我还能理解”安吉拉抓住这个问题不放。<br/>“这个……”法拉支支吾吾“如果能跑得过猎豹不就创造奇迹了吗？”<br/>莉娜也在一边拼命点头。<br/>“奇迹是指发生概率很小的事情，不是指概率为零的事情”安吉拉不赞同的摇头“从基因上来说未成年的飞鹰绝不可能跑得过健壮而且健康的成年猎豹”<br/>“那我们到底怎么才能创造奇迹”法拉长叹一口气说漏了嘴。<br/>“你们要创造奇迹干什么？”莫里森敏锐的竖起了耳朵“我可听说你们最近在班里干了不少伤害自己的混账事，我知道安娜不在了你很悲痛，我们也很悲痛，但是她绝对不想看到自己的女儿如此糟蹋自己。”莫里森极其严肃地训斥法拉。<br/>“还有莉娜你也是，我是让你开导法拉的，不是让你陪着她胡闹的”他转头开始训斥莉娜，两人都静静的听着，安吉拉在一边赞同的点头。<br/>“可是老师你说过，奇迹能把我的母亲带回来”法拉凝视着莫里森的双瞳，眼中有最后一丝希望和满满的悲伤。<br/>莫里森一时语塞。<br/>他什么都说不出，只能安慰的拍了拍法拉的后背。安吉拉包扎的动作放轻了许多。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chase the miracle 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>什么才叫奇迹？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“上天会把奇迹赐予相信的人”<br/>“上天会把奇迹赐予坚持的人”<br/>“上天会把奇迹赐予追求的人”<br/>“上天会把奇迹赐予热爱的人”<br/>莉娜和法拉坐在高高的单杠上摇晃着双脚，莉娜翻着自己的本子。那天之后莫里森老师并没有刻意去阻止他们，但是严厉的跟他们说了禁止再做任何会伤害到自身的事情。<br/>“我们为什么创造不出奇迹？是不够坚持？不够热爱？还是不够相信？”莉娜将本子放在了头顶遮住刺眼的阳光。<br/>“安吉拉学姐说我们不要去尝试可能性为零的事，说不定是我们寻找的方向错了。毕竟和猎豹赛跑，当岛田家的私生子都是不可能的”法拉在单杠上晃来晃去。<br/>“那什么才是我们寻找的奇迹呢？”莉娜已经找不到方向了。<br/>“如果有神的话真希望他能给陷入困境的我们一些提示啊。”法拉用缠着绷带的手支起了自己的身体。<br/>“你们两个又跑到上面去了！太危险了快下来！”下方忽然传来莫里森的怒吼。<br/>“糟糕！”莉娜灵巧的跳下了单杠。法拉被吓了一跳，她双手一软直接从单杠上仰了下去。<br/>本来可以用翅膀保持平衡，奈何翅膀缠满绷带伸展不开，法拉后脑着地直接晕了过去。<br/>“听说你在找奇迹？”半梦半醒之间，法拉看到头戴橄榄枝的安吉拉温柔的对她笑。<br/>“安吉拉学姐？”法拉疑惑，眼前的人和安吉拉非常像，但是气质不同，安吉拉更加平易近人。<br/>“我是智慧女神雅典娜”女神微笑“既然你这么想的话就给你一个提示，你想找的奇迹在天上”<br/>还有很多东西想问，脑中的迷雾散去，安吉拉那张略带担忧的脸出现在了眼前。<br/>“你是女神吗？”法拉恍惚地问<br/>“你摔傻了？”安吉拉担忧的抚上法拉的脑袋。<br/>“你觉得什么叫做奇迹在天上呢？”法拉在回家的路上问莉娜。<br/>“你有思路了？这个信息是从哪里听来的？”莉娜咬着棒棒糖含糊的嘟囔。<br/>“我撞到头了之后看到了女神，女神跟我说我寻找的奇迹在天上，所以这一定就是我应该寻找的正确方向，这一定是神的提示！”法拉又想起了那张酷似安吉拉的脸。<br/>“天上的话……是说飞起来吗？”莉娜歪头抖了下耳朵。<br/>“我不知道啊，即使我的祖先是天空的霸主现在我的身体结构也再也支撑不了飞行了”法拉说着摸了摸自己缠着绷带的翅膀。<br/>“你不想试试吗？毕竟你有翅膀”莉娜说。<br/>“可是那么多的前辈都尝试过全都没有飞起来过……”法拉显得有些犹豫。<br/>“法拉！就是这个！”莉娜忽然一拍手，她拉住法拉往报亭跑去。<br/>“希望今天的报纸还有剩下的！”莉娜跑的飞快。<br/>“到底怎么了？”法拉被扯的直踉跄。<br/>“就是这个！”刚到报亭，还没来得及喘一口气，莉娜把一张报纸拍到了法拉脸上。<br/>“最近本市要举办滑翔大赛，具体时间定在两个月以后，希望每个有飞翔梦的居民们踊跃参加……滑翔大赛？”法拉疑惑。<br/>虽然失去了飞行的能力，但是原本能够翱翔天空的人们并不放弃，他们坚信自己总有一天可以重回蓝天，所以这些热切追求的人举办了这个滑翔大赛，训练自己和年轻人的翅膀，坚信着有朝一日他们可以再次飞起来。<br/>“奇迹在天上！”莉娜的眼睛里闪着光。<br/>“原来如此！我明白了！”法拉捏着报纸同样兴奋的看着莉娜，她们兴奋的击掌。<br/>“如果我能够在滑翔大赛上获得冠军的话一定就可以得到奇迹了！妈妈就能回来了！”法拉的脸上不由自主的挂上了开心的笑，这是安娜失踪以来她第一次发自内心的笑出来。<br/>“未成年的雏鹰赢得冠军绝对就是奇迹！现在还有时间！我一定会全力帮你的！”莉娜也在为法拉高兴。<br/>“有你做朋友真的太好了！”法拉紧紧握住莉娜的手。<br/>“客气话就别说了，我们今天就开始训练吧！”莉娜露出了她的招牌笑容。<br/>训练进行的并不顺利，法拉的翅膀伤到了羽毛，翅膀在拍打的时候漏风，根本滑不远。更糟糕的是法拉不知道应该怎么滑，看着自己最高三米的纪录法拉一脸黑线。<br/>“我可能要先把翅膀养好，可是没有多少时间了”法拉感觉自己的毛都要愁掉了。<br/>“翅膀的话可以去问问安吉拉学姐，她是保健室的助手，一定知道怎么才能让羽毛很快的长回来。”莉娜出主意。<br/>“可是我弄坏了学姐的翅膀…….真的可以这么麻烦她吗？”法拉犹豫。<br/>“安吉拉学姐不是那么小气的人，你去问问就好了！”莉娜恨铁不成钢的推着法拉的后背。<br/>“可是……”<br/>“没有可是！你还想不想见母亲了？”<br/>法拉沉默<br/>第二天课间，趁着换药的机会法拉特意去见了安吉拉。<br/>“学姐，你知道羽毛怎么才能长快点吗？”她非常忐忑。<br/>“多喝热水”安吉拉心不在焉的回答。<br/>“啊？”法拉愣住了。<br/>“哈哈，逗你的，你的表情真的太可爱了”安吉拉捂嘴，脸上带着笑意，法拉瞬间满脸通红。<br/>“学姐不要开玩笑！”法拉红着脸炸毛。<br/>“谁叫你一天天看见我就一副小鸡仔的样子，我有那么可怕吗又不会吃了你”安吉拉为法拉拆下了身上的绷带。<br/>“可是我弄坏了学姐你的翅膀”法拉垂下脑袋。<br/>“这点小事我本来就不在意，你也不用那么自责”安吉拉温柔的注视着法拉，让她觉得心中盘桓着淡淡的温暖。<br/>“所以你这次又要干什么？忽然这么在意羽毛？”安吉拉问。<br/>“呃……我有个……想参加的东西”法拉支支吾吾，声音越来越小。<br/>“说你想参加什么，伤害自己的事我可不允许。”安吉拉的语气在一瞬间变的严肃，法拉更加说不出来了。<br/>“我…..想去参加…..滑翔大赛”法拉几乎是把这句话挤出来的，她已经准备好了被安吉拉斥责，但安吉拉只是揉了揉她的脑袋。<br/>“我会帮助你的”安吉拉无奈的微笑。<br/>“诶？为什么？我还以为学姐你会反对…..”法拉吃惊。<br/>“因为飞上天空是每个拥有翅膀的人的梦想，你如果想去我绝不阻拦，反而很支持，因为这是你和你母亲的约定吧”安吉拉似乎误会了。<br/>法拉虽然知道安吉拉学姐和自己母亲的关系很好，但她没想到安吉拉竟然连这种事情都知道。<br/>“学姐你怎么知道的？”法拉疑惑的问。<br/>“这是我和安娜指挥官的秘密”安吉拉的笑容晃了法拉的眼。<br/>“安吉拉学姐真的好温柔”放学后法拉恍惚的和莉娜一起往回走。<br/>“安吉拉学姐自然很温柔”莉娜附和。<br/>“她真漂亮”法拉脑子里全都是安吉拉的笑容，她不由自主的傻笑。<br/>“你不会是喜欢上安吉拉学姐了吧？”莉娜把手在法拉眼前晃了晃。<br/>“我也不知道，但是见到她就觉得心里好暖”法拉脸色发红。<br/>如果以后的生活里都有温柔的安吉拉学姐存在的话该多好啊，法拉不由自主的想。<br/>安吉拉成了法拉的飞行指导。法拉本来想随便找一个悬崖练习飞行的，然而被安吉拉眼里的一口否决。她紧皱着眉头跟法拉说不要胡闹。但是对训练毫无头绪的法拉连如何选择场地都不知道，无奈的安吉拉只好把她带到了自己的家里。<br/>“安吉拉学姐，你的训练器材怎么这么齐全啊”看着安吉拉家中的各种器械，法拉惊讶得合不拢嘴。<br/>“毕竟我也有翅膀，当然也做过飞翔梦”安吉拉的神情之中带着怀念。<br/>“我初中的时候可是学校专门训练出来参加滑翔大赛的人”<br/>“那安吉拉学姐现在为什么不继续了呢？”法拉疑惑<br/>“我的翅膀断过”安吉拉温柔的表情有些悲伤“我在比赛前太过勉强自己结果从悬崖上摔了下去，现在已经连滑行都做不到了，所以才会在你伤了自己的翅膀的时候那么生气。”<br/>安吉拉抚摸着法拉黑棕色的羽毛。法拉觉得很抱歉，又对安吉拉感到惋惜。<br/>“过去的事就不提了，现在我会好好训练你，绝对不会让你犯下和我当初相同的错误”安吉拉重新露出温柔的笑容，但这丝毫没有安抚到法拉。<br/>“我绝对不会辜负学姐你的心意的！”法拉发誓。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chase the miracle 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>那只是她的幻觉吗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然法拉已经非常努力，但训练成果仍不理想。法拉的身形对于飞翔来说还是太过瘦弱，她的羽翼健壮而宽厚，坚硬的主羽大而长，即使折断了一些也丝毫不影响翅膀的重量，和安吉拉轻柔的双翼完全不一样。法拉的肌肉完全支撑不起挥动着对翅膀所需要的力量。<br/>“你可能需要一些不一样的训练方式”安吉拉把毛巾拿给满头大汗的法拉。“我会在饮食上给你想办法，不过你可能先要锻炼一些肌肉，不必着急，时间还有很多。”<br/>虽然有安吉拉的安慰，法拉仍是非常的沮丧。<br/>“安吉拉学姐，我是不是很没用？”她的双眼中似乎蒙上了一层雾气，无论怎样努力都没有结果让她相当气馁，甚至开始怀疑自己这么做是否是正确的。<br/>“法拉，不要这么看低自己，每个人都不一样，而且你才刚刚开始。”安吉拉帮她擦掉脸上摔出来的灰。<br/>“可是我真的能拿冠军吗？我最多能训练两个月，但是更多的参赛选手已经训练了好多年”<br/>“相信你自己吧，虽然我觉得你也不必执着于第一，做到最好就可以了”安吉拉摸了摸法拉的头。<br/>“谢谢学姐”法拉接过毛巾自己擦掉了满脸的大汗，她又回到了训练场的最高点准备下一次滑翔。<br/>“安吉拉对不起瞒着你，但我只有拿到第一妈妈才能回来，所以我必须拿到第一名”法拉心说，她展开翅膀又进行了一次失败的跳跃。<br/>“莉娜，你知道什么办法能够训练肌肉吗？”法拉趴在桌子上感觉背后生疼。<br/>“可能就是跑步锻炼身体吧……你为什么忽然要锻炼身体？”莉娜疑惑<br/>“昨天安吉拉学姐说我太瘦弱了，需要多运动来增加肌肉，不然支持不了挥动翅膀所需要的力量”法拉揉着肩膀。<br/>“我不太清楚啊，你是要锻炼胸肌吗？”<br/>“有可能吧，或者是背肌？”<br/>“那我觉得你可以去问问源氏，他哥哥的胸肌在学校里都是有名的”<br/>“为什么会有人靠胸肌出名啊！”法拉忍不住吐槽。<br/>“你们想要找哥哥干嘛？”源氏警惕的看着法拉和莉娜，耳朵直直的竖在脑袋顶上。<br/>“呃……我们想找他问一下锻炼肌肉的方法。”看源草木皆兵的样子法拉有些尴尬。<br/>“哦哦，只是这样的话下午我可以带你们一起去哥哥那里，他下午有剑道的练习”源氏的耳朵放松了下来。<br/>“那就麻烦你了”法拉道谢。<br/>“法拉！安吉拉学姐找你！”忽然门口传来了麦克雷的喊声，法拉一愣，带着疑惑小跑着来到了教室门口，翅膀还打翻了哈娜桌子上的稿纸，疑似R76的稿子被弄的满天飞。<br/>“法拉！！！”后面传来哈娜的尖叫。<br/>“对不起！”法拉说着仍是头也不回的冲向门口。<br/>“见色忘友！”哈娜气氛的喊，莉娜连忙帮忙收拾掉了一地令人脸红的稿子。<br/>“学姐你怎么来了！”看到安吉拉的脸后法拉有点羞怯，但深色的皮肤很好的掩盖了她的表情。<br/>“我说过我会负责你的饮食，所以这是你的便当”安吉拉递过来一个盒子。<br/>“还有直接叫我安吉拉就好了”安吉拉微笑<br/>“这样不好吧……”法拉有点犹豫。<br/>“都认识这么久了就不要叫的这么生分了，还是说你觉得我和你不是朋友？”安吉拉故作严肃。<br/>“不不！不是的！我没有！安吉拉……能叫你的名字我很开心”法拉慌乱的接过便当，脸上的红晕连深色的皮肤都盖不住了。<br/>“逗你的，法拉你真的太可爱了”安吉拉揉了揉法拉的头。<br/>“记得中午吃，快要上课了我先走了”安吉拉对法拉挥了挥手离开了。<br/>“安吉拉……”法拉抱着便当楞楞地站在门口，她轻轻的把安吉拉的名字一个字一个字的说出来，有种蜜糖般的甜蜜感在唇舌之间流连。明明什么都没有吃，但仅仅是念出她的名字，法拉就觉得像吃了蜜糖一样甜。<br/>“安吉拉是天使”她红着脸喃喃自语。<br/>午餐的时候法拉小心翼翼的打开了安吉拉给她的饭盒，里面的饭菜营养均衡，甚至安吉拉还摆了一个天使翅膀的形状在米饭里。法拉一脸傻笑的看着饭盒迟迟不肯下嘴，哈娜表示法拉笑的好恶心。法拉不为所动，她甚至想把安吉拉送来的盒饭供起来。<br/>“可是你不吃的话不是浪费了安吉拉学姐的一片心意吗？”莉娜提醒，法拉遂表情虔诚的吃掉了盒饭。<br/>哈娜觉得法拉的表情更恶心了。<br/>当她们随着源氏来到半藏的社团的时候都被震惊了。法拉摸了摸自己瘦弱的胸肌又颤颤巍巍的看了看半藏的，她想象了一下自己的脑袋安在半藏的身体上忽然间不寒而栗。<br/>“我真的要做到这样吗？”法拉声音颤抖。<br/>“我觉得你可能做不到”莉娜摇了摇头。<br/>“哥哥的境界其实你们能达到的？”源氏在一边得意洋洋。被三人用赤裸裸的眼神打量，半藏不爽的抖了抖耳朵，他眉头紧皱的盯着源氏，源氏嬉笑着挠了挠头。<br/>“她们想问哥哥的肌肉是怎么锻炼出来的”源氏解释道。<br/>“十年如一日的训练”半藏严肃地回答“训练不是一朝一夕的事情”<br/>“我就说你办不到”莉娜拍了拍法拉的肩膀，法拉感觉自己松了一口气，但她马上又陷入了迷茫。<br/>“练不出肌肉的话我该怎么办”法拉长叹了一口气。<br/>“安吉拉学姐，我还是没有任何长进。”晚上进行特训的法拉灰头土脸地坐在地上，翅膀上的羽毛都被摔得支棱了起来，看着非常狼狈。<br/>“法拉你是为什么参加大赛呢？”安吉拉询问。<br/>“因为我想夺得冠军”<br/>“这并不能成为你的动力”安吉拉不赞同的摇头。<br/>“可如果这个不是的话我的动力又是什么呢？”法拉一脸迷茫。<br/>“你好好回想一下你跟安娜指挥官定下约定的时候”<br/>“我小时候？”<br/>“那个时候你为什么想要飞上天？”<br/>“因为我觉得天空很美？”<br/>“仔细回想你当初的那份心情，那能成为你最佳的动力”安吉拉鼓励的看着法拉。<br/>“这是潜藏在我们基因最深处的渴望，它会成为最佳的动力。”<br/>回家的路上，法拉会想着安吉拉的话。她自己回忆着当年对天空的那份憧憬。记得那是一个夕阳，整片蓝天被火红的日光笼罩，仿佛天上有海洋燃烧了起来。落日带着燃尽一切的气势像她扑来却那么的温暖。阳光将她的羽翼染成了金色，那一刻她心中有一种莫名的冲动，她想当一只扑火的飞蛾。不管自己的双翼是否会被火热的太阳融化，不管是否会泯灭在那片燃烧的海洋里，法拉只想展开双翼飞上去，想要触碰天边的那片金黄火焰，想要感受这片烈火带来的热浪，想要融进太阳的余晖里。<br/>就像是她天生就为这件事存在一样。<br/>莫名的冲动再次在法拉的心中燃烧。她看着天边已经消失的落日，凝视着深蓝的天空，那一刻她忽然想要飞身跃起摘下即将升起的璀璨辰星。法拉觉得她明白了天性中从未消失的一些东西，她忽然急切的想要试着飞一下。<br/>“安吉拉！这么晚了真的对不起！”法拉气喘吁吁的出现在安吉拉的门前，语气中带着歉意但脸上的表情却是抑制不住的激动。<br/>“你找到那份渴望了？”安吉拉怀念着法拉脸上这无比熟悉的表情。当年她也曾有过这种时刻，可惜现在她即使再激动也做不到了。<br/>“我感觉自己掌握了一些东西！请让我再试一试！”法拉一脸期待。<br/>“跟我过来吧”安吉拉转身，法拉高兴的跟在她的身后。<br/>在高点站好，遵循着身体里一些本能的东西法拉起跳。翅膀在起跳后张开，空气的流动似乎变得实体化，法拉调整着自己的羽翼用最大的面积接触空气希望它们能将自己的翅膀托起。身体似乎变得前所未有的轻盈，她在空中调整了方向试图慢慢向安吉拉滑翔过去。但她还是高看了自己对翅膀的掌握。<br/>细微的调整没有做好，翅膀的收缩幅度太大，法拉以一个俯冲的姿态一头撞在了墙上大头朝下滑了下来。<br/>“法拉！”安吉拉焦急的向她奔跑过来。<br/>“安吉拉！我创造纪录了！”不顾脑袋的疼痛，法拉跳起来欢呼。<br/>“快让我看看撞的怎么样！”安吉拉按住兴奋的法拉。在接触的一瞬间，法拉似乎看到女神样子的安吉拉站在安吉拉身后对她温柔的微笑。<br/>“两个安吉拉学姐？”法拉疑惑。<br/>“你不是撞出脑震荡来了吧”安吉拉轻轻的抚上法拉撞到的地方。<br/>“你一星期以内已经摔了两次了，快跟我去好好检查一下！”安吉拉严肃的拉起法拉准备去医院。法拉万般解释却完全不能动摇安吉拉的决定。<br/>即将被拉出门的时候法拉回头看女神站立的地方，她依旧在那里，但这次她坏笑着对着法拉做了个口型。<br/>“傻——瓜——”<br/>法拉的羽毛全都炸起来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chase the miracle 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>只要坚定，每天就距离奇迹近一点</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在医院确认了法拉的脑袋没有任何问题，安吉拉给法拉脑袋的包上上贴了个绷带。<br/>“今天你的表现真的大出我所料，这样下去真的能在大赛里拿第一也说不定呢”想到法拉刚才的成绩，安吉拉露出了赞许的目光。<br/>“你继续在我这里训练一星期看看成果，等稳定下来之后我带你到室外去训练”<br/>“安吉拉你真的太好了，明明我只是个学妹却对我这么照顾。”法拉感叹。<br/>“在我眼里你可不只是学妹”安吉拉微笑。<br/>“诶？那我在安吉拉眼里是什么？”法拉忐忑的看着安吉拉天使一般的面容，希望她能说出自己心中想听到的那个词。<br/>“我们很有缘分不是吗？”安吉拉碧蓝色的眼如同澄澈的天。<br/>“缘分？”意料之外的答案被安吉拉说出口，法拉感到有些疑惑，但她并不觉得失望。<br/>“安娜指挥官是我的老师，她当年让我照顾你的时候我还在想你是怎样的一个人，是否是一个可爱的姑娘，或者是安娜一般美丽又坚定的人。”<br/>“然后你就在我想见你的那天从天而降，我想这就是妙不可言的缘分。”安吉拉露出了怀念的神情。<br/>“安吉拉对不起！我真的不是故意弄坏你的翅膀的！”法拉再一次低头道歉。<br/>“我都说过没事了，你再这么道歉我可生气了！”安吉拉抓住法拉的肩膀让她抬起了头。<br/>“而且我还没有说完，后来我才知道你是安娜指挥官的女儿，和我想象中的很不一样。”<br/>“那安吉拉觉得失望了吗？”法拉知道这么说会很尴尬，可她既不可爱也不像母亲一样美丽，自然而然的就会觉得有些悲观。<br/>“没有啊，法拉你这么帅气倒是让我大吃一惊，我的印象里你应该更可爱一些的。”安吉拉毫无保留的赞美。<br/>“谢谢……谢谢安吉拉”法拉的脸一瞬间变的通红，她再一次低下了头。<br/>“而且我也没想到你也想要参加滑翔大会，而且我竟然能成为你的指导，这如果不是神的指示就只能是缘分了吧”<br/>“是神的指示也说不定！”法拉想起了那个面容酷似安吉拉的女神。<br/>“如果法拉这么觉得的话那将我们带到一起的就是命运了吧”安吉拉微笑着感叹。<br/>“是命运让我遇见了你……”法拉在心中默念，胸口温暖的仿佛有正午的阳光照耀。<br/>“那你是我的命定之人吗……”她没有问出口。<br/>之后的日子法拉开始训练自己的耐力。她每天早上都要沿着城镇跑一圈才去上课，为了控制翅膀的微操作她每天要在安吉拉的训练场滑行很久，若是没达到要求就一遍一遍的训练直到深夜，安吉拉对此不太赞同，但她也被法拉的执着感染想起了当年自己为了蓝天拼命努力的日子。只有这件事她没有立场说法拉什么，只能在饮食上给她支援。巨大的运动量带来的体能消耗也是极其巨大的，再加上法拉正在长身体对营养的吸收非常迅速，短短半个月她就已经比安吉拉高出了一个头。<br/>很多时候身高和体重的增加对于飞行来说是个很大的阻碍，但法拉丝毫没有受到身体因素的影响，反倒是对翅膀的掌控越来越娴熟。法拉觉得自己离母亲可能越来越近了。<br/>“你不觉得法拉变了很多吗？”哈娜问莉娜。<br/>“她长高了很多”莉娜回答。<br/>“我不是说她长高了，是她的气势变了”哈娜摇头“安娜指挥官刚刚失踪那会她的眼睛就像是死了一样，可你看现在的她”哈娜指向操场中跑圈的法拉。<br/>“她像是找到了梦想一样，眼中萃着星光。”<br/>“可能是因为看到了奇迹吧”莉娜看着操场上的法拉露出微笑。<br/>“奇迹？”哈娜疑惑。<br/>“法拉她一定可以创造奇迹的！”莉娜坚定的点头。<br/>时间距离滑翔大赛越来越近，法拉的记录也越来越稳定。当距离比赛只剩下两个星期的时候，安吉拉决定带着法拉去亲自体会一下在野外滑翔的感觉。<br/>“法拉，这里就是给所有带有翅膀的人练习的空地！”安吉拉在狂风中对法拉大喊。<br/>法拉向脚下看去，她站在一个高台上，似乎只要伸手就能碰到星星。高台上狂风呼啸，氧气似乎也很稀薄，但内心的那份悸动将一切不安都驱逐在了脑后。法拉的本能在催促着她展开双翼向着星辰出发。<br/>“放心吧！我会在这看着你，莫里森老师会在下面为你支援！”安吉拉继续大喊，法拉朝下看去，莫里森老师正在高台下做热身运动，随时准备着跟随法拉一起奔跑以防各种突发情况。<br/>“我竟然被大家如此深爱着”法拉一时间湿了眼眶，安吉拉安慰的摸了摸她的肩膀。<br/>“去吧，我们会一直在你身边”她在法拉耳边温柔的说。<br/>身体在一瞬间充满了力量，法拉感激的看了安吉拉一眼。她深吸一口气一个跳跃融入了那片星空，双翼伸展，狂风席卷着她的身体破坏着她的平衡，但法拉没有丝毫的恐惧。她顺着风将翅膀微微倾斜，任由狂风将她托举上繁星所在的那片更高的天空。<br/>莫里森沿着法拉飞翔的轨迹在陆地上奔跑，他赞赏这看着那个令他骄傲的学生仿若飞翔的姿态心中赞叹。谁说飞鹰无法追赶猎豹，这一刻他甚至无法触碰到法拉的一片羽毛。即便法拉仍旧年少，但她已经开始变得如她的母亲一样耀眼，开始明白何为坚强。莫里斯压低中心加快了速度。<br/>当心中的热血渐渐褪去，体力的急剧消耗与高空缺氧的副作用开始显现。法拉觉得无比疲惫，肌肉酸痛，两只翅膀似乎有千斤重。<br/>“比赛果然不是儿戏，和平时训练一点都不一样，还好我今天来体会过了。”法拉试图控制自己的呼吸，安吉拉告诫过她空中绝对不能大喘气不然会气息紊乱消耗更多的体力。<br/>“跟着我，放松”在缺氧的意识模糊的时候法拉看到了女神的袍角。<br/>“深呼吸，感受空气流入你的肺里，不要急着呼出来，回想鸟类的呼吸”女神在他的前方挥着翅膀。<br/>法拉无法说话，但女神这张酷似安吉拉的脸让她无比安心，她学着女神的样子深深吸了一口气。<br/>“你们的肺部结构还没有完全改变，将空气导入身体，学会双重呼吸”女神继续指导法拉。<br/>试着深吸了几次气，法拉忽然觉得身体轻了很多，氧气在一瞬间变得充足，她惊讶的看着她前方的女神，一肚子的话想要问却无法开口。女神将食指放在唇上做了一个“嘘”的动作，她对法拉微笑一挥翅膀便融入了墨色的天空中。法拉试着追逐女神，但翅膀上任何大的动作都能让她的高度下降。<br/>滑翔的太高太远会让人忘记他们根本不会飞的事实。法拉忽然明白了参加这个大赛的选手们心中的那份无法实现的憧憬。<br/>即使只是片刻也好，我想在祖先驰骋过的这片天空留下痕迹。<br/>法拉没有强求自己坚持更久，她很快便将高度降到了莫里森的头顶。莫里森也开始减速，他们一同停在了湖泊旁边等待着仍在半路的安吉拉。<br/>“你的母亲一定会为你骄傲”莫里森对法拉点头。<br/>“谢谢莫里森老师”法拉坚定的凝视头顶的星空，她的心境现在已经有了很大的变化，女神的频繁出现让她更加坚信只要她赢得了滑翔大赛奇迹就一定会将母亲带回她的身边。<br/>“我也想让母亲骄傲”她的眼中闪着坚定的光辉，莫里森扯了一个微笑。安娜和她的的女儿总能让他刮目相看。<br/>“法拉你真的太厉害了！”姗姗来迟的安吉拉奔跑过来激动的抱住了法拉。<br/>“你一定能在大赛中取得好成绩的！”她紧紧抓住法拉的手激动的双颊通红。<br/>法拉一时看呆不知道如何动作，如此激动的安吉拉在她眼里竟如同天使般可爱。<br/>“安吉拉谢谢你，还有莫里森老师”法拉移开脸想要用黑夜掩盖自己脸上的红晕“没有你们我一定走不到这一步”<br/>“这也是法拉你自己的努力结果，我们为你骄傲”安吉拉将法拉紧紧抱在怀里，莫里森也少见的点头。<br/>法拉也回抱住安吉拉。<br/>“我一定不会在比赛里让你们失望”法拉发誓。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chase the miracle 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奇迹是对努力之人的馈赠</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>终于到了比赛的日子，法拉和朋友们来到了通天一般的白塔下。据说这里就是他们出发的地方。<br/>“好高啊”莉娜看着高耸入云的白塔感叹。<br/>“毕竟不能飞翔的大家都想要离梦中的那片天空更近一点。”法拉凝视着塔顶。<br/>“你紧张吗？”莉娜侧头。<br/>“我很紧张，我不知道现在的自己是否足够优秀，也不知道自己是否足够坚强”法拉紧紧地捏了一下颤抖的双拳。周围的人大多都是成年人，年幼的法拉在一群成人中显得很是突兀。<br/>“我们会一直看着你给你加油打气的。”安吉拉从人群中挤到法拉身边安抚的拍着她的肩膀。<br/>“可是我怕自己让你们失望”法拉的心脏跳的极快，她试图深呼吸来缓解紧张的心情。<br/>“你只要做到最好就行，我们不会责怪你，因为你已经让我们骄傲”莫里森也出现在了现场。<br/>“谢谢大家，我一定会加油的”法拉深深的吸了一口气然后平缓的吐了出来。虽然她仍是紧张，但她能感受到自己被大家的爱包裹，心中温暖萦绕。<br/>“请参赛选手入场！”广播中开始让参赛选手进行准备，安吉拉拥抱了法拉一下拍了拍她的后背。<br/>“加油啊”她微笑。<br/>法拉点了点头，她随着人群登上了白塔。随着人群上升的过程中，法拉敏锐的捕捉到了她的同学们，所有熟悉的面孔都混在人群里。他们今天都来为她加油打气。<br/>“明明我谁都没告诉……”虽然是看似责怪的话语但法拉的嘴角勾起了一抹温暖的微笑。她一直被深爱着，只是自己从未发觉。<br/>“妈妈，你等着我”法拉目光变得坚定，她一步一步登上了塔顶。<br/>随着一声令下，上百人张开了翅膀一同从白塔上飞跃而下，一时间遮天蔽日。塔下的观众们纷纷惊呼出声。有翼之人在天空翱翔的姿态让他们回想起当年还未成为人时的那份属于野兽的狂野，那些仿若飞翔的人似乎再次回到了天空霸主的宝座上。<br/>“加油啊！！！”<br/>不知是谁先起头，围观的兽人们开始高喊。<br/>当离开白塔的那一刻法拉的紧张心情就已经奇迹般的平息了下来，心中所剩的便只有追逐第一的信念。法拉追随着众人翅膀的气流轻松的跟随在后面。她的速度并不快但胜在平稳，当近一半的兽人因为体力和各种原因而落地的时候她仍然紧紧跟随在第一名的身后。<br/>莉娜和其他的人跟随着法拉移动，他们紧张的看着天空中两人的逐鹿。<br/>还是法拉耐力不足，只训练了两个月的雏鹰能一直保持第二名已经是一个相当令人惊叹的成绩，但法拉并不满足。她目光锐利的盯紧第一名的翅膀，调整翅膀的角度来进行空中的加速。<br/>视野中似乎又出现了女神，法拉意识到她可能有些甚神志模糊连忙深吸了一口气来缓解超负荷的肺。女神赞许地看着她对她点了点头。<br/>两人一同超过了滑翔大赛世界纪录的那条线，主持人用已经沙哑的嗓子高喊出两人的名字。<br/>“他们破了纪录！他们还在滑翔！他们能将新的纪录改写到何等地步！！！”场上的兽人已经全部沸腾，他们高呼着仍在努力的两人的名字，吼声一片沙哑，但所有人都不想停下。<br/>“究竟是滑翔大赛的常胜将军再次夺得第一！还是年仅14岁的雏鹰创造奇迹！”主持人紧盯着两人大喊。<br/>“我快坚持不住了……”即使有双重呼吸法拉也无法控制自己的气息，她紧紧咬着牙，眼中甚至开始渗出泪水。第一名的状况也不好，他在空中摇晃了好几次险些不能保持平衡。<br/>两人的高度越来越低，所有兽人都紧紧盯着两人生怕错过任何一个微小的画面。<br/>忽如其来的强风席卷了体力不支的两人，法拉被吹的措手不及，她翻滚着下坠最后砸在了地上，好在她的高度本来就已经很低所以并没有大事。<br/>“第一名！第一名产生了！！！是我们的常胜将军！他再次取得了第一！！！”场上一片欢呼。<br/>法拉跪在地上眼泪不受控制的流了下来，她静静地跪在那里仿佛听不见任何声音。<br/>“我失败了吗？”她试图寻找女神的踪迹，可是周围只有欢呼的兽人，强烈的失落感席卷了法拉，将她包裹。<br/>“对不起，妈妈，我明明能赢得，对不起……”法拉号啕大哭。<br/>安吉拉担忧地注视着悲伤的法拉，她想要上前去安慰她却不知道该说什么。下一刻法拉的举动却让在场的所有人都震惊的说不出话。<br/>“还没有完！”法拉擦掉脸上的泪水，她起身开始狂奔。身后的羽翼先是展开的姿态，在一个跳跃之后开始大幅度地拍打。<br/>“她在干什么？”莫里森紧皱眉头想去阻止法拉继续干傻事，安吉拉却惊讶的捂住了嘴。<br/>起先并不平稳，但腾空之后法拉觉得身体里所有的血液似乎都集中在了翅膀的肌肉上，她大力的挥着翅膀调整着身体的姿势。在某一个瞬间，法拉觉得自己突破了什么临界点，用力的挥动了两下翅膀原本还在低空挣扎的她卷着清风冲入了兽人渴望多年的那份圣洁的蓝天之上。<br/>场地在一瞬间一片寂静，大家被震惊的忘了呼吸。<br/>“法….法芮尔选手她飞起来了！”主持人的喉咙直接破音，整片场地沸腾了起来，非常多的兽人激动的哭了出来。他们追寻了许久的飞翔终于在这只雏鹰的身上出现，安吉拉看着融入蓝天的法拉也不由自主的落了泪。<br/>“我做到了吗？”半空中的法拉脱力直直坠了下去，女神似乎在云端看着她，没有任何表态，无悲无喜。<br/>“法拉！”落地之前法拉仿佛听到了安吉拉的惊呼，但她已经无法思考，黑暗将她笼罩。<br/>距离滑翔大赛已经过了一个月，安娜仍是没有任何消息，法拉的伤也已经痊愈。即使没能追逐到奇迹她也不在纠结。<br/>“你觉得可惜吗？”莉娜问她。<br/>“可能是很可惜吧，但是即使母亲无法回来，我仍然拥有你们，我一直被你们深爱着。”法拉微笑。莉娜给了法拉一个激动的拥抱。<br/>这次的经历让她成熟了很多，整个人的气质都有大幅的改变，照安吉拉的话说就是变的“即可靠又帅气”就像是一个大人。<br/>法拉虽然因为飞翔出了名但大部分的兽人依然不信，他们觉得那只是一个成功的跳跃，毕竟之后她就从空中掉了下来。但这些事都与法拉无关，她仍然在学校认真上课。<br/>法拉之后也调查了女神的事情然后意外地得知安吉拉是她的信徒，若这一切的相遇，努力与追寻都是神的旨意的话，法拉觉得自己要为安吉拉做些什么，于是一个夕阳，她将安吉拉叫到了悬崖边。<br/>“安吉拉，我有礼物要送给你”法拉背对夕阳，眼中萃着璀璨的星光，安吉拉从未见过这样的法拉不由得微微脸红。<br/>法拉飞起来在安吉拉的身边盘旋，随后对她伸出了手。她拉住安吉拉的手慢慢将她带离地面，最后干脆直接把安吉拉抱在怀里，两人在空中向着落日飞翔。安吉拉捂住脸，眼泪不由自主的落下，但她笑着，笑得非常美，法拉觉得怀中的安吉拉比前方的落日还要令人心醉。<br/>“本来这是和母亲的约定，但是她已经不能回来了，所以我想带着你飞，我觉得你一定会喜欢的，就当作谢礼好了。”法拉害羞的笑了笑。若安吉拉是命运给她的礼物，那她也要成为安吉拉命运中的礼物。<br/>“谢谢你，法拉，我真的太高兴了”安吉拉试图擦掉眼泪，但泪水却仍大滴大滴的落下。“对不起，我太激动了”<br/>“我明白，以后你想飞的话尽管跟我说，我来做你的翅膀”法拉眼神柔和，安吉拉愣了一下，随即含泪露出了一个温柔的笑。<br/>“是一辈子吗？”她问<br/>“诶？”法拉愣住，随后整个脸都变的通红。<br/>“如果….如果安吉拉不嫌弃的话！”法拉整个人都僵硬了，连声音都变了调子，身体不稳险些从空中掉下去。<br/>“当然不会嫌弃”安吉拉在法拉的脸颊落了一个吻，法拉呆愣片刻吻上了安吉拉的唇。<br/>夕阳很壮观，但空中的两人更加美好。<br/>回到家中，法拉习惯性的看了看空无一人的街道，仍是一样的场景但心境不同看到的事物也不同。法拉现在拥有了不离不弃的朋友，鼎力相助的老师，还有爱着她的安吉拉，那如血的残阳似乎也变的璀璨而温暖。<br/>“今后的生活只会更好”她微笑着想要关上门，余光却瞥见一个熟悉的身影转过了街角。<br/>那是她的母亲安娜。虽然失去了一只眼睛满身疲惫，但仍然美丽夺目。<br/>她站在院子门口温柔的微笑。阳光铺洒在她的身上仿佛披戴着晚霞做成的轻纱。<br/>在法拉不可置信的眼神中，她说出了在法拉梦中回响了千百遍的话。<br/>“法拉，我回来了”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>